No Limits
by TheLegitMilla
Summary: Sam and Spencer   Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this story is about Spam, rated M for sexual content in later chapters. Enjoy. First chapter is Sam's POV.**

I was walking through Seattle at midnight, sighing as it was really cold. I didn't really have somewhere to go to, since my mom kicked me out and Melanie didn't 'feel like letting me into my house' simply because she was afraid I would make too much noise at night. She's such a freak. I rolled my eyes as I felt a cold breeze hitting me in the face, I shuddered lightly and swallowed. Yeah, I've been thinking of going to Carly's appartment, but I bet she and Spencer were already sleeping. Okay, Spencer might be still awake, but I didn't want to interrupt into whatever he was doing. But though, I hesitated. Then I took a deep breath and turned around, walking into the direction of Bushwell Plaza.

I walked into the lobby as Lewbert was 'loudly asleep'. Gosh, he looked so awful, lying there, snoring and with that big wart. I gave him a disgusted look as I walked to the stairs and walked up the stairs to the 8th floor. I brushed my hand through my hair as I nibbled on my lip. Would Spencer mind it if I just stopped by randomly? I hope he didn't. I walked to his appartment and knocked the door, waiting for a response. After some seconds I heard someone stumbling to the door, as Spencer opened the door and seemed surprised when seeing me. He let me in though. He closed the door behind me as I sat down on the couch, looking around.

After telling Spencer why I came here, I noticed Carly wasn't home. I frowned slightly and looked at Spence. "Where's Carly?" I asked him. "She's having a sleepover with some friends." I nodded as I decided not to ask which friends, since I didn't really care. I looked at Spencer again as I bit my lip softly, feeling tingles in my lower tummy. I swallowed as he looked back at me. I remembered that crush I used to have on him when I was 14, and I thought it all faded away, but seemingly, it still was there. I took a deep breath and my body received a tiny electric shock as Spencer laid his hand on my leg. I swallowed. "S-Spence.." I didn't continue my phrase since I couldn't find the right words. My body felt like it was getting numb. I wanted to say something again, but swallowed my words in as Spencer locked his lips with mine.

A while later, the soft kisses had changed into French kisses as I moaned softly when he stroked my legs. I pulled myself onto Spencer's lap as I noticed he had a boner. I bit my lip even harder and then gasped as he took off my shirt.. I knew for sure that this was going to be the best night ever.

**A/N: (Things will continue in next chapter. ;))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been really busy lately, so I hope this chapter is long enough to cheer you guys up, haha. Enjoy! This chapter will be Sam's POV & Spencer's POV. **

_Sam's POV_

Not so long after he took off my shirt, he checked me out as his hand stroked my leg up and down. It gave me tingles in my belly and I shivered multiple times. He surely knew how to pleasure a girl, but that was probably because he fucked many girls before. I let out a soft moan as he teased me by rubbing my in cloth covered clit. I took a few deep breaths, letting out some moans again as I nibbled on my lip hard. I nibbled on his earlobe softly and closed my eyes in ecstasy. He rubbed my clit faster as I bit down on his shoulder, some muffled moans slipping through my lips.

'Spencer...'

I moaned. It sounded more like a whisper, a seductive one. He pinched my clit as I screamed in ecstasy. My hips bucked wildly against his thumb, as I wanted more and more. Then, he pulled his thumb away and kissed me passionately. Our tongues were fighting for dominance in each others mouths as I pulled away for one second, taking a deep breath, and then continued to kiss him. His hand reached into my boxers as he slid three fingers in, pumping them in fast and hard. I moaned lowly, a soft growl escaping my throat as I knew his goal was to tease me. I ripped his shirt through the middle and tossed it on the floor. Mmm.. his abs. They were so delicious. So manly. I looked at him, pure lust showing in my eyes. He nodded, as he took off his pants, while I started fumbling with my bra. I unhooked it and took it off slowly, just to tease him. Then I tossed my bra aside and leaned back as he started to slide my boxers off with his teeth. I giggled in a girly way. He smirked and then took my boxers off.

He took his boxers off and tossed them aside, revealing his boner. I gulped, not realizing it would be that big. I took some deep breaths as he looked at me.

_Spencer's POV_

I saw the worried and scared look on her face as I revealed my boner. I didn't want to hurt Sam, but I wasn't sure if she had fucked other boys yet. I looked at her and smiled a little, trying to calm her nerves.

'Sam, did you have sex before? And please be honest.'

She nodded a little and looked at me with a honest look in her eyes. She nibbled on her lip and I realized she did have sex before, but probably not with guys that had such boners. I leaned in, pressed my lips on hers softly, giving her a gentle kiss. I stroked her cheek as I looked at her with a calming smile.

'I'll be easy on you, Sam. I promise that. I won't hurt you.'

She looked at me and nodded lightly, giving me a soft smile. I kissed her again, but more passionately this time. I stroked her inner thighs, probably driving her crazy. Each time she raised her back just a little, I pushed her back down. Finally, she sighed as I grinned teasingly at her. She rolled her eyes and then I slowly slid my cock inside her. She gasped softly as she clenched around me immediately.

'Fuck Sam, you're tight.'

She bit her lip hard as she was trying to relax, not that it had much result since she still clenched around me. I started moving gently, trying not to hurt her while I stroked her body all over. She was so beautiful when she was naked. I couldn't believe I finally got the chance to have sex with this amazing girl. But.. Carly should never discover this. It would make her angry at me and probably Sam will lose her friendship with Carls if Carly discovered about my and Sam's sex.

I shook my head softly, trying not to stress too much about it as I heard Sam's moaning, her clenching became less and I moved a bit faster. She moaned more and louder as she bucked her hips wildly. Then, I started slamming into her, her head throwing back on the couch. She screamed in ecstasy as I hit her g-spot over and over, all the time. She rubbed her clit as she moaned in pure ecstasy. Her lips formed an O as I kept slamming into her on a steady rhythm.

'S-Spence.. I'm.. gonna.. cum..'

She murmured, as I just kept pounding her at the same speed. Then, her walls tightened around me, as she cummed on me, her juices dripping down onto the couch. I shot my load deep and hard inside her, as I collapsed on her, exhausted. I tried not to place my full weight on her, since I still didn't wanna hurt Sam. After a while when we both had catched our breath, she ruffled a hand through my hair, as I laid my head on her chest, her heart beating fastly. I smiled, hearing the sound of her heartbeat racing.

'I love you Spencer.'

She honestly said. I looked up at her twinkling babyblue eyes as I smiled.

'I love you Sam.'

I replied to her. With pure honesty.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed (: keep reviewing!**


End file.
